James Harrison
James Steven Harrison OBE '(born February 6, 1996) is an English professional tennis player and current world number 1. Harrison reached the top ten shortly after Wimbledon 2013 before becoming World number one in the just after the US Open of the same year and has been there ever since. In 2014 Harrison became the first man since Rod Laver in 1969 to complete the Grand Slam winning all four tournaments. He also completed it the year prior as part of the mixed doubles alongside this he did it in back-to-back years in the juniors. Harrison also spent two weeks as the doubles world number one. Harrison also won eight consecutive Grand Slam tournaments the first being the 2013 US Open and the last being the 2015 Wimbledon Championships, in total he has won ten Grand Slam titles adding the 2016 Australian and French Opens to the list. Harrison has reached a record 11 consecutive Grand Slam finals from the 2013 US Open until the 2016 French Open final. He is also the closest person to win all four Grand Slams, all nine ATP 1000 titles and the Tour Finals in the same year in 2014 and 2015 he failed to win just one each year winning all the others. He also holds the Open Era record for most consecutive wins of 155 that began at the 2014 Monte-Carlo Masters and ended with a five set loss to Novak Djokovic in the 2015 US Open final, in tennis history this record has been bettered just twice. His ten Grand Slam titles is a British record as in the Open Era they have won a total of thirteen with Andy Murray winning the other titles. He also holds a record for most wins in a five set match without losing a single game achieving this four times the only person to do this multiple times as well. Personal Life Harrison once dated former British women's number one Laura Robson which began in late 2012 until mid-2014. This coincided with the pair winning six consecutive mixed double Grand Slam titles. After their separation he began dating Spanish tennis player Garbiñe Muguruza, the pair got engaged prior to Christmas 2014 before marrying shortly after Wimbledon 2015. Tennis Career 'Juniors In the juniors Harrison's record was 77–3 (and 41–1 in doubles), reaching a combined junior world ranking of No. 1 topping both the singles and doubles rankings. He competed at eight junior Grand Slams all in 2011 and 2012 winning all eight, *Australian Open: W '(2011, 2012) *French Open '''W '(2011, 2012) *Wimbledon: 'W '(2011, 2012) *US Open: 'W '(2011, 2012) '''2013: First Grand Slam and Year End No. 1 : Main article: 2013 James Harrison tennis season '' '2014: Calendar Grand Slam' : ''Main article: 2014 James Harrison tennis season '' '2015: 155-match winning streak' : ''Main article: 2015 James Harrison tennis season '' '2016: 11th consecutive Grand Slam final and 9th title' : ''Main article: 2016 James Harrison tennis season '' Rivalries 'Harrison vs. Murray' : ''Main article: Harrison–Murray rivalry '' 'Harrison vs. Djokovic' : ''Main article: Harrison–Djokovic rivalry 'Harrison vs. Nadal' : Main article: Harrison–Nadal rivalry 'Harrison vs. Federer' : Main article: Harrison–Federer rivalry National representation Davis Cup Career Statistics Records See Also *List of James Harrison's tennis seasons *Harrison–Nadal rivalry *Harrison–Djokovic rivalry *Harrison–Murray rivalry *Harrison v Djokovic (Wimbledon 2013)